The Day They Died
by Satine4
Summary: This is the story of Christian, Satine and their friends last days alive.(complete)
1. Default Chapter

The Day They Died  
  
By Satine  
  
Author's Note: Christian and Satine are married they are both very old now. This is the story of their last day alive.  
  
Christian had never looked older, what was once a youthful face was now an old, wrinkled, aged and tired face. Satine his wife was as old, wrinkled and tired as he was. Her once flaming red hair was now as white as snow and as aged as the rest of her. She no longer resembled the Sparkling Diamond of the Moulin Rouge, she no longer cared for looks, hair dye, fashionable clothes which set off her figure, a huge amount of make up, she only cared for time to breathe, to relax and to enjoy life until the day she went off into that everlasting sleep. Today was their wedding anniversary, their 57th year anniversary of their marriage, their love, and their happiness. Christian, still very much the poet he had been when he had met Satine, had decided to create a book with all the poetry he'd ever written for her, plus a new poem, one that had written today about their last day alive.  
  
Christian had woken early and made breakfast, one last time for them to share. The breakfast was of porridge, scrambled eggs and of course tea. Christian set the table and then got out his present for Satine his beautiful book of poetry, leather bound, placed onto crisp white paper was each word that had been written on that old Underwood typewriter. The book had three words written across the front 'Come What May', those three words that had so much meaning to both of them the words that formed the title of their song, the lover's secret song, now and forever.  
  
Satine woke up; she carefully pulled on her robe and her slippers and headed into the kitchen. She saw Christian and smiled noticing the food on the table, the last breakfast they would eat together. The warm porridge warmed her old bones and sent a feeling of warmth into her body. She looked across at the book and Christian handed it to her, she thanked him with the expression on her old wrinkled face, it was an expression of joy and it was all he needed.  
  
They spent the day at all their favourite places and eating all their favourite food. They were so happy they needn't express it in words. After all they are soul mates, lovers and of course they had been married for so long, they knew each other all too well  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 2 up soon. Please Review. 


	2. Friendly Death

The Day They Died.  
  
Chapter 2: Friendly Death.  
  
The clinic was silent, Toulouse stirred in his bed. He had checked himself in after he had gotten a feeling his addiction to Absinthe would kill him. Toulouse had always known that the absinthe would contribute to his death but alas his desire for the green liquid that trickled down his throat and sent him into a world of dreams was hard to give up.  
  
Nini, Legs in the Air was in a wheelchair after having had an accident which had resolved in crippling her for life. As she looked out of the window of her retirement home she saw children skipping and jumping she remembered how she was once one of them. Now she needed the aid of a wheelchair to get around. Oh well, she thought at least I'm still alive.  
  
The Argentinean, Doc, Satie who could no longer compose music for his mind had grown old and his fingers were no longer capable of running across a piano. They often visited Toulouse and Nini but alas they couldn't visit Christian and Satine as they couldn't travel long distances anymore.  
  
But perhaps it is for the best after all, friends are forever and thoughts don't require transport.  
  
Author's Note: To be continued.. 


	3. Red Death

The Day They Died  
  
Chapter 3: Red Death  
  
"The Moulin Rouge a night club, a dance hall and a bordello. Ruled over by Harold Zidler, the kingdom of night time pleasures, where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld." It certainly was Christian it certainly was.  
  
But the day the Moulin Rouge closed the Sparkling Diamond, The Diamond Dogs and even Harold died with it. For you see, the Moulin was more of a chain that held them together. As soon as the doors opened their fate was sealed. Nothing survived the clutches of the spirit of this night club. It destroyed the Bohemian Revolution, Love and everyone inside it. Zidler came out of it the worst off, he was broke, unemployed and some how managed to survive. The Duke had treated him like a dog and had managed to gain everything from the closure and ensure Zidler lost it all.  
  
You see The Sparkling Diamond may have been chained by Diamonds but greed had sent Zidler into poverty. The Moulin Rouge was the chain that chained Zidler. However, in a parallel universe on the night of ' Spectacular, Spectacular' The Sparkling Diamond died in Christian's arms. The Sparkling Diamond had consumption, she coughed up blood and she lost consciousness, all while the disease ate away at her fragile lungs. The story was written, the book was published and the ending was famous. Satine came alive, Satine flew away and Satine had her fairytale ending as the Diamond was laid into her coffin. Dust to dust, red blood gleaming like rubies and the sin was paid.  
  
The Diamond was dead, Satine was alive and the Moulin Rouge died with the Diamond then Satine flew away. Greed destroyed greed, money destroyed money and death set her free. And fate lost, for it had made one mistake, it had let Satine love.  
  
Christian grew, the diamond died and Satine flew. And the Moulin Rouge lost everything, sins don't pay. Christian was right love does overcome all obstacles.  
  
It is the greatest thing.  
  
Author's Note: This is freaking me out. I think I must like death. Thanks To all my reviewers so far, You guys rule! Comments greatly appreciated. Love Satine. 


	4. Dead Duke

Chapter 4: Dead Duke  
  
The graveyard was cold; it smelled of death, rotting corpses and of terror.  
The graves were mostly together. Except for one, lonely grave, under a burnt tree, in terrible condition and cracked from where passers by had kicked it. Claw marks and animal litter surrounded the stone for this was the grave of a hated man. The man in life was a rich man, a lonely man, an angry man and a selfish one.  
  
The man had lived a privileged life, with servants at his beckoned call and a title given to him only by birth. He wears chains now; his soul is condemned to hell, a cold place, a sad place and an unforgiving place. For one so selfish, so greedy and so wealthy you would think the person was respected enough to have a descent grave. But the grave represents the true being underneath. I am sure the villagers of Montmatre would gladly join me in saying:  
  
"When a cold wind blows it chills you  
Chills you to the bone  
But there's nothing in nature that  
freezes your heart  
Like years of being alone  
It paints you with indifference  
Like a lady paints with rouge  
And the worst of the worst  
The most hated and cursed  
Is the one that we call Duke (yeah)  
Unkind as any  
And the wrath of many  
This is that Albert Duke  
Oh, there goes Mr. Angry  
There goes Mr. Grim  
If they gave a prize for bein' mean  
the winner would be him  
Oh, Dukey loves his money  
'Cause he thinks it gives him power  
If he became a flavor you can bet he would be sour."  
  
Author's Note: The song is from 'The Muppet Christmas Carol' it is called 'Ebenezer Scrooge'. I thought the song was appropriate to the Duke as I always felt he was a bit of a Scrooge. 


	5. The Final Curtain

The Final Curtain.  
  
Author's Note: A huge thankyou to Beetlebon99 for reviewing every single chapter of this. So this one's for you Beetlebon99.  
  
The day was almost over and the night would soon come. Satine was cold, cold as ice and so weary, like she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were tired and it seemed they would close any minute. Satine finally gave up and slipped into her bed to read.  
  
Christian was typing he'd always typed but nothing ever came out the way it used to. He no longer wrote his beautiful poetry but one thing he does do is read their story. He reads it; he is filled with hope as he reads the words he wrote all so long ago. He too is feeling tired and finally gives in.  
  
Gives in to the weariness of his body and the aching of his muscles but at least in death he will feel no pain no pain at all.  
  
Satine and Christian both turn out the light at the same time, whisper goodnight to each other and their last I love you. Then they fall into that eternal sleep always and forever in love.  
  
As they descend into heaven they feel free and happy and in love.  
  
Author's Note: This is not the end. Last chapter coming soon. Love Satine. 


	6. Looking Back

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update this. I was busy.  
  
The graveyard was still, the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. The place was peaceful, tranquil, nice, gentle and some what strange. But death is always quiet; after all you can't talk after you're dead. In the shadow of the setting sun, you could make out three figures. One was a man, a bald man, an ex pianist, he was brilliant but his talent was overshadowed by that of Christian. But he was never jealous. Or was he? Even if he was he certainly never showed it, why would he be jealous of a writer?  
  
Another man stood behind a wheelchair. He had lost his youthfulness and his touch with acting but that no longer mattered. For he was content, his eyes were old, his legs were weary and his face was wrinkled, he had lost a lot of his hair, his moustache had faded, just like himself, fading away into nothing.  
  
The Moulin Rouge, the place where they had all come together, where they had introduced the world, to the bohemian ideals of Truth, Beauty, freedom and Love. Christian's play, the play that would help the ideals survive, 'Spectacular, Spectacular' a story about Love, a courtesan, a maharajah and a penniless sitar player, a famous ending and a book to follow, Perfect? Definitely.  
  
The other a woman, a prostitute, a dancer, a singer and an idealist. Now an old lady with only the thought of life to comfort her now. As she looked at the graves, she wondered, is this it? Is there a life for me after death?, Who will take the place of our Shakespeare now? But she needn't have wondered, after all she'd find out soon enough.  
  
They stared at the graves, memorising the words on them as if they knew they would never see them again. They didn't need to, but they did.  
  
Author's Note: Well, that was it, guys. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
